


Accidental Legend

by JustAnotherWriter17



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, and being able to use the water totem, and thus a fic was born, by pure accident, not a lot of solid beginning and ending plot, this is all prh0ma's fault, we ranted about gary saving the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherWriter17/pseuds/JustAnotherWriter17
Summary: What if Gary accidentally got his hands on the water totem and saved the day? He doesn't know what he's doing, but apparently no one else does either.





	Accidental Legend

**Author's Note:**

> So @prh0ma (tumblr) and I were talking about what we wanted to see in the finale, and some how the mess that is Gary Green stumbling in to save the day made us both happy so she made a cool edit (the pic I've included) and I made a fic. It doesn't really have a solid intro because to be honest I just had planned out the Gary saving the day part.

 

Everything was a mess.    
  


Scratch that. Shit had hit the fan.    
  


They were back in Salvation and had rallied some troops from their past missions to help them try and defeat Mallus. They were hoping that with the help of the totems things would go their way for maybe once in their lives.    
  


That was not the case.    
  


Sara had the death totem, and with Ava’s help to keep her grounded to reality she conquered it and was able to use it for their advantage, but that still didn’t seem like enough. On top of that as well, she still didn’t actually know how to use it, so figuring it out mid-battle was her only option...and it wasn’t going well. Granted she wasn’t turning into Death Witch again, so that was a small victory, but if she couldn’t figure out how to use the totem her team was going to be toast.    
  


Amaya, Zari, and Mick all had their totems completely under control and were doing their best to contain Mallus, but without the other three totems they knew it wouldn’t last for much longer.    
  


Nate had gotten the Earth totem to work for him in Zambesi, but with how it was working now, it seemed that what happened in Zambesi was pure luck. Sure he was commanding the earth to do things, and things were happening, just not the things he wanted. When he tried to use roots in the ground to hold Mallus down, all that happened was the roots popping up and creating tripping hazards for everyone, and since Mallus had wings, it didn’t bother the demon all that much. But at least he had some control and was creating obstacles for Mallus, so it was slowing him down just a little bit.    
  


Ray on the other hand was having no luck with his water totem. He understood all the possibilities that the water totem would be able to create, yet he still couldn't make anything happen with it. He knew he would have to be careful not to cross paths with Mick, and it reminded him of Mick’s heat gun and Snarts old cold gun. He had a feeling that if Leonard was still with them, their Leonard, he would have been the obvious choice for the totem. Ice was just frozen water after all, and ice was Snart’s specialty. He felt like a failure.    
  


Nobody had been critically injured yet, so Sara looked at that as a positive, but the captain could tell that it was only a matter of time before things got even worse. “Ray!” she called over to the scientist, “Ditch the totem and go with your suit. That’s what you know best and right now the blasters on that might be more helpful!”    
  


Ray nodded and tossed the totem over to where Sara and Ava were before putting on his ATOM suit. Ava expertly caught the totem while delivering a blow to one of the possessed people that Mallus apparently had at his disposal. The demon showing up with a small army of seemingly possessed people, that he controlled of course, was not on their extensive list of things to expect. They were attempting just to maim and knock them unconscious because they weren’t sure if the people were beyond saving or not.    
  


Everything after that happened too fast for Gary to comprehend, who at the time was hiding behind some barrels outside of the saloon. But he somehow found the water totem being thrown his way as Ava took on more of Mallus’ troops.    
  


“Don’t just stand there Gary! Put it on!” He wasn’t sure who said it, probably Sara or Ava, but he let his instincts to follow orders take over ended up with the water totem around his neck.    
  


Instantly he felt a wave of calm fall over him, something the time agent hadn’t felt since before his time at the Bureau. He then found himself somehow standing with the other totem wearing Legends...shooting water out of his hands. Woah. Zari ended up standing next to him and was calmly telling him instructions for a few moments before everyone wearing a totem had suddenly been transported into a deserted blue sandy place.    
  


“...Uh where are we?” he asked.    
  


Sara spoke up first, “Welcome to another dimension. I’ve been here before. This is where Mallus was trapped. Nora too, before...you know.”   
  


“How do we get outta here?” Mick asked gruffly before shooting fire at the sand and grumbling when nothing happened.    
  


“Well I don’t think that is going to work. How did you get out of here last time Sara?” Amaya asked.    
  


“Ava. I don’t know. I just felt her presence and I guess rejected Mallus and went back to normal after going all Death Witch on you all.”    
  


“Okay so how do we reject him?” Zari spoke up.    
  


“When I spoke to my grandmother she said that the five totems trapped him, but the death totem didn’t. So I think somehow we have to be connected in our decision.”   
  


“Oh like holding hands!” Gary said with a smile before it faded quickly after realizing that his idea was probably very stupid sounding. They were definitely not going to defeat a demon from another dimension by holding hands.    
  


“...Actually, that might work” Sara said. “I mean not just that, but using the totems, while being connected.”    
  


Sara remembered the symbol that she drew in the ground with Leo and Constantine and hoped that drawing that and all using their totems would at least send them back to Salvation, so she drew that in the sand and then instructed everyone to stand in a circle around it and grab hands. “Alright on the count of three we activate our totems and see what happens yea?”   
  


Everyone nodded and waited for the count. When Sara hit three everyone took a breath and activated their totems before holding hands….and nothing happened.    
  


“Shit.” the captain muttered.    
  


That’s when Gary shot out his hand to share another idea, but instead he just sprayed the symbol Sara had drawn with water. He apparently didn’t have full control over the totem yet. But after that happened a scream that most definitely sounded like a demon could be heard in the distance.    
  


“Do it again.” Sara commanded.   
  


Gary followed her order but nothing happened this time. However it gave Gary another idea. “Mick, you do it.” the time agent ordered firmly, surprising himself with how authoritative it sounded.    
  


The arsonist looked at him like he was crazy, but did as he said anyway, and once again the scream could be heard once more. Zari and Nate followed next, seemingly catching on to what to do, but it got tricky with Amaya and Sara’s totems since they didn’t really have to ability to do what the water, air, fire, and earth totem did. Amaya decided to just improvise and simply channeled the ashe of a lion before letting out a roar. That seemed to work because once again the demon could be heard screaming.    
  


Sara looked around silently asking anyone if they had any suggestions for her since last time she used it she just ended up trapped in here. After everyone being silent for a bit too long for comfort Gary spoke up once more knowing that time was of the essence. “Think of something you want to live for?”   
  


Since it was the only suggestion made, Sara decided might as well and gave a shrug before taking a deep breath and thinking about her sister, then her parents, and finally Ava. Sure they had a lot of shit to get through, like the whole clone thing that they still hadn’t gotten all the answers to, but she thought about a future with the Director and all the possibilities that would hold.    
  


The captain was brought of of her musings when Mallus could be heard screaming again. They were still definitely in his dimension, but it seemed like they were really weakening him and it might actually stick this time.    
  


Gary started drawing something else on the ground and spoke up with one final suggestion, “We all should do it at the same time. Aim for the middle of the bullseye.”   
  


With a nod from Sara everyone took a deep breath as she started counting. “One. Two. Three!”

  
All the lights from the totems seemed to combine into one and with one final agonizing sounding scream they were thrown back into their own dimension, in Salvation, with no Mallus in sight.

Gary heard Ava yell at him and Sara, then he vaguely heard Sara telling Ava that it was his idea, that he was the one who saved them… before he passed out. 

  
  


Gary woke up 4 hours later in the med bay of the Waverider to the sound of the Legends having a party in the galley. He smiled to himself before getting up, after Gideon’s okay, and walking towards the music. The agent was almost there when he realized the water totem was still around his neck. 

 


End file.
